lordofarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Arcana: One-Handed Swords
Introduction One-Handed Swords, also known as Sword and Shield,' Sword', and SnS, are the first weapon of choice that the player can choose to use. These weapons are well-balanced between attack and defense. Enabling quick movement and rapid attacks, this weapon is good for players who like their battles fast and furious, also making a good choice for players who fight solo. One-Handed Swords are agile, low-damage weapons, good for getting in and hitting enemies and then getting out again. You can equip both magic and a shield for use with a one-handed sword. Inherent Abilities * Block - press / hold x to block attacks ** magical attacks do a fraction of the normal damage when blocked * Evade - hold X, and use the analog stick or d-pad (up, down, left, or right) to evade * Knock-downs - Lock on to downed/unconscious enemy, hold square Learned Abilities * Normal attack - max level 6, press square repeatedly to combo. * Uppercut - max level 4 - Hold Square to execute. There is a little chance of throwing the enemy into the air. Attacks while midair increase as its level increases. * Dash Attack - press square while dashing to perform a light attack * Get Up Swinging - press square while down to perform an attack and stand up in one motion ** you are invincible during this attack Battle Arts Turning Slash Level learned: Default A quick strike using the turning momentum of the weapon. Fairly strong, but you may want to replace it with Will of the Wisp or Sword Dance at the appropriate levels instead. This technique can be used to easily deflect Grendel's sword throw which can help mostly for preventing damage to you and doing some damage to Grendel, as well as deflecting Spica's sword back and doing damage. Will of the Wisp Level learned: 6 Two powerful strikes, a launching stab, a magical flurry, and finally an uppercut. Arguably the most damaging 1H sword skill, this ability barrages your opponent with a flurry of swordplay and magic. Not really recommended against bosses because it leaves you standing there, and if you miss, there could be fatal consequences. Sword Dance Level learned: 8 -> 9 -> 12 -> 14 The first non-max skill learned for 1H sword. Each level-up the skill gains enables an additional attack. Level 1 - Stick your sword in the ground and perform an uppercut Level 2 - Perform a cleaving cross slash Level 3 - A forward thrust Level 4 - Warps behind opponent and slashes Potentially one of the best Sword skills in the game; while this can hit very hard when you connect on all your hits, this skill can also be among the higher risk due to a couple levels leaving you open to counters that can potentially stop the combo. Force Saber Level learned: 16 Coats your sword in a glowing aura for additional damage and range (doubles the length of the weapon). Has a large pulse increase (recommended to use Cardiac Brew). Has three levels of charge: 1 - Light Blue aura 2 - Green aura 3 - Orange aura Duration is approximately 25 seconds, using the skill again increases the duration by 7 seconds. Third level of charge increases attacking speed. After drawing sword from ground it does a slight damage increase. Level-Up Rewards Sword Trees Gladius Precious Vorpal Weapon Call Brand Claiomh Solais Astral Rapier Hunter Rapier Hunter Foil Hauteclaire Firangi Moralta Lightning Grudgebringer Godbringer Beastbringer Chaosbringer Sword of Dragoon Sword of Vermilion * ^ denotes the start of a different weapon tree * ** denotes the end of the weapon upgrade Crafted Weapons Gladius (729) * Skeleton Core * Iron Ore * Impish Bone x3 ATK-174, MATK-10, AGL-21, LCK-20 Rapier (756) * Goblin Core * Copper Ore * Impish Bone x3 ATK-213, MATK-15, AGL-21, LCK-20 Lightning (762) * Takemi Core * Bronze * Quartz Dust x2 ATK-220, MATK-19, AGL-21, LCK-24 Godbringer (880) * Agni Core * Basalt * Fiery Fragment ATK-224, MATK-19, AGL-21, LCK-20 Claiomh Solais (1116) * Goblin Core * Copper Ore * Beast Lard x2 ATK-250, MATK-18, AGL-21, LCK-20 Sword of Dragoon (2025) * Bahamut Core * Tempered Iron * Fiery Fragment ATK-261, MATK-20, AGL-21, LCK-20 Beastbringer (1788) * Azdaja Core * Gold Ore * Fiery Magma Ball * Serpent Fang ATK-297, MATK-26, AGL-21, LCK-20 Firangi (2355) * Skeleton Core * Silver Ore * Rotten Bone x2 * Torn Leather x6 ATK-308, MATK-25, AGL-21, LCK-20 Grudgebringer (3496) * Grendel Core * Jade Steel * Serpent Bone * Quartz Dust x6 ATK-337, MATK-29, AGL-17, LCK-20 Astral (5049) * Drake Shade Core * Tempered Iron * Scaly Bone * Iron Pin x3 ATK-355, MATK-27, AGL-21, LCK-20 Sword of Vermillion (4482) * Vermilion Core * Steel * Conqueror Hair * Conqueror Bone x2 ATK-371, MATK-33, AGL-21, LCK-20 Hunter Rapier (4961) * Troll Core * Mythril * Bovine Bpme x2 * Stinky Talon x5 ATK-376, MATK-33, AGL-21, LCK-20 Precious (5682) * Minotaur Core * Adamantite * Bovine Bone x2 * Scarlet Mushroom x7 ATK-382, MATK-32, AGL-21, LCK-20 Moralta (6642) * Lich Core * Mythril * Reaper Bone * Undead Poison x7 ATK-390, MATK-32, AGL-21, LCK-20 Category:Weapon enhance Category:Weapons